Ginny Tells Draco About the Golden Trio
by GingerHannah
Summary: In an attempt to seduce Draco, Ginny tells him a sexy story about her ex-boyfriend Harry. Warning: smut including mild incest and voyeurism. If this will bother you, please do not read.


_Warning: This story involves mild incest, voyeurism and other sexual acts. If this bothers you, please do not read. Everybody else, I hope you enjoy the story._

The wizarding war had ended a two years ago. The world was chaotic yet peaceful. Many of the members of an organisation assembled to restore the country were living in the Hogwarts castle, which had already been mostly rebuilt, whilst the rest of the country was rebuilt and curses were lifted from magical areas. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were walking together towards the Hogwart's lake after a day researching counter curses. They had initially been assigned to clear torture devices from the Hogwarts dungeon and had become fast friends in the process. Ginny had come to understand Draco's love and desire to protect his mother had led to him committing atrocities that the young man did not want to discuss. Draco had come to accept that Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's were really amazing people.

"Harry and I are over," Ginny announced casually as the pair walked towards the lake.

"Oh," replied Draco coolly. "You don't seem overly upset."

"I suppose not. It's almost a relief, you know. Everyone just assumed that Harry and I would get married after the war. People kept telling me it was perfect and I sort of believed it, even though it didn't feel like perfection. Now the weddings been called off and Harry's happy, and I know that I'm going to be happy."

Ginny began to skip and Draco hustled to keep up with her.

"Everything's going to be just fine," Ginny stated confidently.

Draco nodded in agreement. He tried to stay calm, but inside his stomach was summersaulting. Conflicting thoughts kept running through his head; "She's single," said voice one. "Very newly single," replied voice two.

"You've got to go after what you want," said voice one, adding "she's beautiful, confident, famous and talented. She's not going to be single for long."

"Just because she's prepared to be friends with an ex-death eater doesn't mean she's open to anything more," insisted voice two, "she'll probably think you're a sleaze if you make a move".

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," insisted a third voice, "calm down. Go with the flow, do not stress."

Ginny and Draco flopped down on the edge of the lake.

"Do you want to know exactly what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Draco isn't sure if he means this, but it's obviously the right answer.

"First let's get in the lake. Make the most of the warm weather while it lasts."

Draco looks at her like she's gone insane. "Aha, how about no. I mean there's a giant squid and god knows what else."

"Live a little," Ginny replies. Laughing she scoops up some water from the edge and flicks it at Draco. He screams and takes a step back, just as Ginny unbuttons the top of her shirt and then pulls it over her head. Her slim pale body is lightly freckled, her small breasts are ensconced in a flimsy-looking black lace bra. The red head grins, as Draco's eyes travel over her body. Her shoes and socks have already been discarded in the grass. Standing up Ginny tugs off her tight jeans. Her sensible granny underpants may not be the conventional idea of sexiness, but to Draco that doesn't matter. He wants to reach out a hand and rub her muscled calves, tracing further up her thighs… and then reach between her thighs and-

He breaks away from this train of thought. The sight of all her flesh has already increased the blood flow to his cock. Now is not the time to start fantasising. Not when he's supposed to shed his robes and join her in the water. With a quick long across the deserted grounds he begins to undress. He watches her dive neatly beneath the surface and emerge with a smirk playing across her lips, her bright red hair threatening to escape the messy bun that is piled on top of her head. For a second he stands on the edge of the water hesitant. Draco hopes that Ginny notices his lightly muscled body, but he's not sure if he hopes that she does or does not notice the bulge in his boxer briefs caused by his semi-hard cock.

Wading in after Ginny, Draco enters the lake warily. When they are both comfortable in the warm shallows Ginny begins her story.

"I wanted to speak to Harry. Things weren't quite right. We'd decided to get married a few months ago- mainly because Harry wanted to wait for marriage before we had sex and I didn't want to wait much longer to have sex." Ginny then tacts on "I love sex."

A suggestive smirk plays across Draco's face and Ginny wants to pull him against her body, but she resists.

"He said he wanted his first time to be 'special'," Ginny shrugs. "I thought I was ready for marriage and then I changed my mind and decided I wasn't. I wanted to tell him things weren't going to work out between us. I was going to suggest we take a break, maybe see some other people. I opened the door to his room and walked in on the golden trio."

Ginny stops here.

"And?" prompts Draco.

" _I walked in on them_ ," repeats Ginny. "Harry, Ron and Hermione naked on his bed going at it.

Draco chokes back a laugh. The Daily Prophet would have a field day if that got out.

"That's terrible," Draco says instead. "Who would have thought that famous Harry Potter, the perfect hero, would cheat on his fabulous girlfriend?"

"I didn't feel terrible about it," admits Ginny. "I felt aroused. They didn't see me in the doorway and I stood there and I watched. I fingered myself while I watched"

"That is so kinky," whispers Draco. "You watched your brother, his girlfriend and your boyfriend."

"Are you disgusted at me?" asks Ginny. But she sounds almost playful. She already knows what Draco's answer will be. In the past few months they've become the kind of friends who can pretty accurately assess the thoughts that the other is having.

"No, no, I am not disgusted. I am anything but disgusted." Draco flushes as he admits this.

Ginny reaches out a hand and runs it down his chest, pausing momentarily to tweak his left nipple.

"Good, because I want to tell you everything I saw. Harry still had his shirt and underpants on, but the other two were naked. Hermione had straddled Harry. From my position I had a great view of her arse, but I could also catch a glimpse of her pussy. As she ground against Harry her wild hair was bouncing free of its ponytail and her tits were also bouncing quite wildly. You know what I wanted?"

Draco shook his head unable to speak. He took a step towards Ginny so that their bodies were almost touching.

"I wanted to watch Harry suck on those big, heaving tits. But I didn't get to, not yet anyway. Lying next to the two of them was my brother. I want to say that I didn't pay much attention to what he looked like naked, but his cock was lovely. Big and surrounded by a thatch of curls. My brother was playing with himself with one hand, whilst he directed Harry and Hermione. Harry kept mumbling about being in the way, ruining Hermione and Ron's relationship and about knowing nothing about sex. Hermione kept soothing him, telling him it'd be fine, that she and Ron both loved him that Ron would tell him exactly what to do. Hermione took of Harry's shirt and then Ron told him to remove his underwear. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then Hermione clambered off Harry and Ron straddled Harry instead. That was when I started stroking my clit, Draco I just couldn't help myself. Watching those two cocks rub against each other.

Ron was playing with Hermione's tits, but then he looked at Harry and he said "I want you to touch Hermione's breasts. I want you to feel how big and soft they are and then I want you to circle her nipples with your tongue. Take her nipple into your mouth and suck on it Harry." Harry followed Ron's instructions and Hermione was moaning softly and the two boys were still grinding. It was fantastic. I could feel wetness dripping from my vagina. I wanted to rub myself harder, to come right then against my own hand, but I was worried that I'd scream and then they'd know that I watched. That I watched and I loved it."

When she paused for breath Ginny reached for Draco's hips and pulled his crotch against her own. His hard dick felt glorious against her own cloth clad genitals. Draco reached up and let his hands play across her lace covered tits. He rolled the hard nubs of her nipples beneath his fingers.

"Are they pierced?" he whispered.

She nodded silently. Draco desperately wanted to see her without her underwear. To touch bare flesh. He resisted the urge to pull her clothes from her body as she began to speak again.

"Ron whispered something in Harry's ear, climbed off the boy, and then began to kiss Hermione's inner thighs slowly. Ron worked his way closer and closer to her pussy. I couldn't see the details from where I was, but let's just say that Hermione's moans gave a pretty good indication that Ron knew exactly what he was doing."

While Ginny was speaking Draco had removed her bra and could finally see her small perfect breasts. Ginny found it difficult to talk as Draco ran his fingers over the tiny gold barbells that pierced each nipple. Her breathe hitched when he lowered himself in the water and begun to apply his pink tongue to her tits. First he ran his tongue along the curvatures at the bottom before circling inwards to focus on each nipple, lightly tugging on the piercings with his teeth.

Moaning slightly as she spoke Ginny attempted to continue the story, despite the onslaught of pleasure and her own desire to touch Draco's flesh.

"When Ron drew away from Hermione's pussy his lips were covered in a sheen of juices from Hermione's pussy that Harry eagerly slurped up when Ron asked him to. Ron asked Harry is he liked the taste. When Harry nodded Ron said that next time Harry could eat out Hermione's pussy, but right now it was time to place his cock in there. Harry straddled Hermione, awkwardly hovering above her, nibbling at her neck. Ron told him to reach down and explore her pussy with his fingers and then when he was ready to insert his cock. But Hermione had other plans. She expertly flipped them over so that she was on top and then gently pushed herself onto Harry's hard, throbbing cock."

Ginny paused for a moment and then moaned loudly as Draco pulled her body against his. His hands grasped her arse pulled their groins tightly against each other. He gyrated ever so slowly against her, whilst softly pressing his lips against hers. Draco sighed gently against her lips. It felt so satisfying to finally kiss Ginny after having wanted to for such a long time. Quickly tiring of the soft kisses Ginny began to ravish his mouth violently and Draco readily accepted her probing tongue. Tangling his hands into her red hair, he gratefully allowed himself to savour the pleasurable experience.

Eventually Draco drew away from her lips. "What happened next?" he questioned.

"Well," said Ginny in a seductive voice, punctuated every so often by a groan or a sharp intake of breath, "Hermione began to frantically ride Harry. It was obvious that she was frightfully close to climax. Ron was stroking his large cock, just watching them have sex. Watching his best friend's cock slide in and out of his girlfriend's pussy. You could tell he was enjoying himself just as much as they were. As much as I was enjoying myself watching them. God Draco," she exclaimed interrupting her own story, "I need you to touch me."

Draco turned her, so that his cock was now rubbing desperately against her arse. Pushing aside her under wear he began to touch the soft folds of her cunt. Without hesitation Draco began to diddle Ginny's clit. He slid a couple of fingers into her ridiculously wet passage, nibbling gently on her ear as she continued to speak.

"Harry begun to mutter about not lasting much longer, but it didn't much matter. As he was talking Hermione climaxed. Her moans and the look on Harry's face as her pussy tightened around his cock were enough to send me over the edge. Seconds later I could tell that Harry was also orgasming. As Hermione collapsed atop of Harry and they both snuggled in together Ron also came. I watched my brother's cock jerk rhythmically as his cum spurted across the exhausted bodies of his friends. The he lay down beside them and they all settled in together."

As she finished her story Ginny came on Draco's hand. Her vagina clamped around his fingers furiously and she pressed forward against his hand, whispering his name all the while. Whether it was pride in the pleasure he'd given her, hearing his name said in such tones or the friction of his cock against her tight arse Draco didn't know, but he did know that he couldn't delay his own orgasm any longer. Draco came in his underwear, leaving a sticky white stain that he'd have to deal with later.

"And you never got caught?" Draco asked after they'd caught their breath and were lying naked in the cool shallows.

Ginny laughed awkwardly.

"No. I slipped out of the room and waited for Harry to leave. I asked him what he'd been doing," she acknowledged awkwardly. "He confessed freely. A very honest answer, heartfelt admission and apology for ruining our relationship."

Draco smirked.

"I think I convinced him not to worry about it," Ginny said with a shrug. "There are some things you can't share without falling in love, and I think defeating the greatest dark lord of our time is one of them."

 _Would love feedback, please send a review my way!_


End file.
